Ten Tora
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: The first chapter is a songfic. Tenten is Naruto's first friend besides Iruka. what happens when Tenten's life is cut short leaving Naruto with their new born son? what's wrong with the boy? lot's of OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't own the song either, Tim McGraw does. The only thing in this fanfic that I own is Tora (Who you'll find out about later)

**Bold **is Song text

Ten Tora

(Song is by Tim McGraw and it's called "Don't Take The Girl" It's really sad)

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'**

**When he was eight years old**

**A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole**

Naruto and Iruka were going on a fishing trip to celebrate Naruto's eighth birthday. Tenten showed up.

"Iruka, can I come too?" Tenten asked. Naruto looked at her. She stared at him with kindness.

**His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind**

**Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind**

"All right. Naruto, you have a new friend. You may not want her to come, but you'll understand someday," Iruka answered. Tenten smiled. She was eight as well. Naruto started protesting.

**And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo**

"Please don't let her come!" Naruto whined. Iruka shook his head no. "Why?" Naruto asked.

**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**

**Take any boy in the world**

**Daddy please don't take the girl**

"Please, Iruka-sensei, let her stay here. Don't take her along," Naruto said. Iruka and Tenten were ahead while Naruto whined in the back. They went fishing anyway even Naruto liked that Tenten came along.

**Same old boy**

**Same sweet girl**

**Ten years down the road**

Naruto and Tenten became more than friends since the day they met. Tenten smiled at his jokes. He told her about the kyuubi, but she wasn't afraid of him. They fell in love.

**He held her tight and kissed her lips**

**In front of the picture show**

Naruto and Tenten went to an art gallery to remember the Yondaime. Naruto was kicked out. Tenten went with him. They looked through the windows. Naruto pulled Tenten into a deep kiss. It was broken by someone.

**Stranger came and pulled a gun**

**Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"**

A man held a kunai to Tenten's neck. Naruto refused to fight in fear of hurting Tenten.

"Just do what I say and this girl won't get hurt," the man said. He looked scared. Naruto nodded.

**And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**

**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**

"Here's my money, the keys to my house, my wallet and my father's necklace," Naruto said. The man took everything, but the necklace. It scared him.

"Your car. The keys to your car," the man said.

**Here's the key to my car**

**Mister give it a whirl**

**But please don't take the girl**

"Here. They go to the lock. My bicycle is parked two yards up," Naruto said. He tossed the man the keys. The man calmed down a bit. "Sir, I gave you everything I can, can I have my girlfriend back?" Naruto asked. The man thought for a second.

"Fine," the man said. He threw Tenten at the building. Before she crashed Naruto caught her and he crashed into the wall instead.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Tenten asked. She looked at his face. Blood was trailing down it from a cut on his head.

"Yeah. At least you're safe," Naruto answered. Tenten started crying. She wasn't crying about what Naruto did or his minor injury that was healing, she was crying about what he said. "I promise to protect you," Naruto said. Tenten smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Ten years ago you thought differently," Tenten joked. Naruto smiled and kissed her.

**Same old boy**

**Same sweet girl**

**Five years down the road**

Tenten and Naruto were married four years after the man almost killed Tenten. They were happy together. Mission together weren't allowed because their emotions could get in the way.

**There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go**

Naruto waited for news on their child. Tenten knew something he didn't because before she was out of his sight she whispered 'Good-bye'. he waited for the sight of his family. Dr. Kino, finally, came out of the delivery room. He looked sad.

**Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave**

**'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed**

"Naruto, your son is a healthy bundle of joy, but Tenten isn't going to be around to see him grow up. She's fading away. We're trying everything we can to keep her alive, but I doubt it's working," Dr. Kino said before leaving. Naruto fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

**Take the very breath you gave me**

**Take the heart from my chest**

"Kami, take my last breath instead of hers. Take my heart instead," Naruto said. He was shaking. The thought of Tenten gone scared him. He heard noises of a child crying.

**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me**

**Make this my last request**

"Kami, let me die instead of her. I won't care. She'll see her boy. Please, this is the last thing I'll ask. Just let me go instead of her," Naruto said. The child's cries stopped. There was something sad in the air. Naruto shook his head. He was crying, silently.

**Take me out of this world**

**God, please don't take the girl**

"Kami, take me not her. Just don't take her from her child," Naruto said. He wiped his tears away and stood up. Dr. Kino came out again. He looked at the ground.

"Naruto, we're sorry. We tried everything, but we were too late. She's gone," Dr. Kino said. Naruto let the tears flow. "Your son is fine though," Dr. Kino said. Naruto looked at the ground. He was taken to see his son. He looked through a window. His son was close to the window.

"Hi little guy," Naruto said. He wiped more tears away. The child look so calm and peaceful. He stared at Naruto. "I'll name you Tora after the brave, strong tiger just like your mother was," Naruto said. He looked at Tora with a bit of joy but not much.

**Johnny's daddy**

**Was taking him fishin'**

**When he was eight years old**

+Flashback+

Naruto and Iruka were going on a fishing trip to celebrate Naruto's eighth birthday. Tenten showed up.

"Iruka, can I come too?" Tenten asked. Naruto looked at her. She stared at him with kindness.

+End Flashback+

Naruto smiled as he held Tora. The memory made him smile. Tenten was the first kid not to think of him as bad.

A/n: I may continue this fanfic, but only if the reviewers want a sequel or a second chapter. So you decide! Power to the reviewers! Updates are getting harder. School, karate and my sister hogging the computer is in the way. The title "Ten Tora" means Heavens Tiger! - Kyuubi no Kitsune0101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only Ten, En, Miko and Tomo. All the original Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto

Chapter two

Naruto had just gotten home from the hospital. Visiting hours ended. He walked into his bedroom. Sadness ate at his heart as he knew he'd be only that night.

"Why'd you take her from here, Kami?" Naruto asked. He flopped down on the bed. Memories were all he had left of her. "Why, Kami? Why?" Naruto asked. He began crying. He remembered something she once said.

"**Even people, who've thrown emotions away, can cry when someone dear to them is lost."** Those words stuck to him like glue. He was crying for her and for Tora.

"I'll keep her memory close," Naruto whispered. He cried himself to sleep that night.

The next day went in a sad circle. Naruto went to the hospital to visit Tora first. He looked happy at first, but when he saw his dad's sad look he began to cy. One of the nurses had to take the crying child away. Sakura spotted Naruto and ran over to him.

"Tora is so cute," Sakura said. Naruto shrugged. "I bet Tenten and you are proud. What's with the sad look?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and looked at the floor.

"I wish not to speak of it. It brings memories that aren't welcomed," Naruto answered. He got up and left. Sakura went to go ask one of the other doctors.

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office. She just gave a mission to a Genin team.

"Hi Naruto. You look down. Care to tell what's wrong?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want any missions today. When team twelve comes here looking for me tell them they have to report to training ground 56," Naruto said. Tsunade was slightly angry, but she heard what happen at the hospital.

"Fine," Tsunade said. As she said that three Genins came running in.

"Naruto-sensei!" the first one shouted. Naruto looked at him.

"Miko, Tomo and En, meet me at training ground 56 for training in five minutes," Naruto said. The team groaned. "Tomorrow we'll try to snag a C-ranked mission," Naruto said. Miko, a shy girl, spoke up.

"Naruto-sensei, you and your wife have a baby to take care of," Miko said. Naruto looked as if he was in pain.

"Just meet me at ground 56 and I'll think about buying you guys lunch," Naruto said. He disappeared with a poof. En, a boy much like his dad, Shikamaru, looked at the Hokage.

"What's wrong with Naruto-sensei and we want the truth?" En asked. Tsunade sighed.

"Only Naruto can tell you," Tsunade said. With that said the trio disappeared.

The trio was two minutes late. En looked up at his blonde sensei.

"Naruto-sensei, can you tell us what's wrong?" En asked. Naruto sighed and looked at his team.

"You wouldn't understand," Naruto said. En looked angry.

"Just tell us! I'll keep asking you until you answer the stupid question!" En shouted. All the sadness Naruto locked inside broke out. Naruto fell to his knees and began crying.

"She's gone!" Naruto shouted. Tomo went over to his crying teacher while Miko and En were confused.

"Sensei, you told us shinobi don't crying," Tomo said. Naruto shook his head.

"They do when the one they love dies!" Naruto shouted. He stood up. "You're dismissed. Tomorrow's training is canceled," Naruto said before leaving. Miko looked at the ground. En felt like crying. Tomo wanted to forget what he just heard. They knew their sensei's pain was huge.

"Maybe we shouldn't have asked," Miko said. Tomo and En nodded.

A/n: Sorry that it's short. This chapter was to see when Naruto broke down and cried. The next chapter is about Tenten's funeral and Tora coming home. I'll get it written as soon as possible. -Kyuubi no Kitsune0101


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see

**Long time no see! This has been a fun ride, but I'm going to tell you one thing. I'm an idiot for several reasons. One: I'm not going to rewrite the first two chapters. Two: I had the chapters 3, 4, and 5 written and want to change them now. Three: I haven't really paid attention to this fanfic. I just reposted the first two because I wanted to change the name. The math on the first chapter is wrong. That would make Naruto twenty-three when Tora was born. I'm evil and am going to make Naruto thirty.**

**Chapter Three**

Takashi looked across the grave at Naruto, who was staring at the stone with red-rimmed eyes. Shinobi and people die all the time, but it was the same thing every time. Someone was heartbroken or wanting to just die at each funeral, and Takashi didn't blame those ones. He just lost his only daughter and wanted to drown in alcohol.

Once the casket was covered in dirt and people were leaving, Takashi walked over to Naruto. He patted the younger man's back and sighed. Ever since Tenten and Naruto began dating, he hated the blonde. He wanted his little girl to be safe from everything out there and thought Naruto was the worse person for her to love. She loved him nevertheless, and Takashi wanted to break them up. It never worked, and the hatred dissolved off of his soul on her wedding day. It was the way she looked at him and how his eyes warned those around him that this was his wife. They looked like they'd never leave each other for the world, and he stopped hating.

"She was the only one I truly loved. I've never thought she would leave me. I wished it were me who died that night instead of her. Tora needs her more than he needs me," Naruto said as the tears began again. Takashi sighed and began to lead the young man out of the cemetery and to the hospital. They were silent the entire time until the reached the nursery. Tora's bassinet was near the window, and he was asleep, ignorant to the two men standing there.

"He needs the parent he has left. Naruto, I raised two kids on my own when my third took my wife's life and shortly died then. Tenten was still in diapers, and I couldn't even do laundry right or put a diaper on properly. One of my female friends helped me out by babysitting while I was away. Naruto, if you ever feel like you need help with baby things, I'm always willing to help out," Takashi said. He clapped his hand on Naruto's back once more and smiled at his grandson. "Sakura-san said to pick him up today or tomorrow. I say today, but that's your choice. I better be going before Ayame has my head for not cleaning the house like she ordered." Naruto stared at Tora for a few more minutes before he went in to get him. The child must've sensed his father coming, for he was awake and crying to be held. As a nurse rushed in, Naruto lifted the three-day-old baby out of the bassinet. He smiled and kissed Tora's head.

"Uzumaki-san, careful," the nurse said. She fixed his arms, so he was holding the baby right. "I'm Nana Kohana, the one who has been taking care of little Tora." Naruto smiled and nodded. He listened to the nurse talk about what she figured Tora likes and dislikes through his current actions. Kohana wasn't overly pretty, but she wasn't ugly. Her grey eyes were alit with happiness and sadness, but her brown hair kept getting in the way of her sight. It was kept back in a ponytail instead. "He'll wake up every two hours or so, and it'll usually be for food or change of diaper." Naruto nodded and thanked her before leaving. Tora was finally coming home.

After seeing that Takashi was busy with running a weapon shop, Naruto asked Kohana to baby-sit Tora if he was dropped him off at the hospital. She accepted and tried to refuse his payments, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. En, Miko, and Tomo noticed how their sensei spent a lot of time with Kohana almost a year after Tenten's departure. They grinned and figured he was in love again.

Naruto yawned as he walked his students home since it was on the way to the hospital. He wanted to talk to them about the upcoming Chunin exams since they failed the last one in the first test. He even had scrolls for them to practice with. En was the first to go, so he better make this quick and simple.

"The Chunin Exams are coming up, and I have to nominate or not you three. You have a month to prove you can be in that exam, but don't worry too much. I have so scrolls I want you to study," Naruto said, holding up two scrolls. Now he had his team's attention. "In a month's time, you have to master these techniques, and if you do, I'll nominate you. Training will be everyday except for the weekend, and you still have to work on missions and teamwork. Don't be going all lazy." Naruto looked at his team. Nara En, Aburame Miko, and Uchiha Tomo failed before, but he blamed himself. This time he was prepared.

En received his scrolls before running up to the door of his house. From the open windows, they could hear Ino yelling at Shikamaru to get back to work on the unfinished baby room. En's older brother and sister, Yuki and Yoshi were sitting on roof, cleaning their weapons. Yuki waved to Naruto, who use to teach the boy some jutsu for his birthdays or just for the hell of it. Yoshi had a silent respect for Naruto because he saved her from a gang of drunk Jonin when she was downtown alone. They never told anyone of the incident, and that was just fine for both of them.

Miko and Tomo ran ahead as Naruto disappeared for the hospital. They told him to take Ms. Nana to dinner and even offered to watch Tora. Their sensei turned them down and picked up Tora before Kohana could talk to them. It was just easier if he didn't get connected to too many people. He didn't want to go through another dying lover.

**Naruto isn't going to be the old man type. He's not that kind of person.**


End file.
